Survivors: The Darkness Unleashed
by Christian Gibson1
Summary: A story I am currently making that is basically a third story arc to Survivors. It does contain aspects of resurrection, so you may get your favorite dog that died a book or books ago.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Hi there, this story may contain spoilers for books 1-12, which is the entire series, so be forewarned.****Each chapter will start with a character's name in bold italics. This is the character the chapter will follow. It may also be within the middle.**

* * *

**_Arrow_**

_Things have been dryer around here since Bella has been gone. I've been raising Golden and Tough fine myself, but it's still been difficult__._Lucky walked up to Arrow and licked his ear affectionately.

"What's wrong? There's a lot of things going on, I know, but keep a chin up," he said.

"I know that, Beta, but, actually, I have a question."

"What would that be?"

"Can I just call you Lucky? You are my brother-in-pack, and it's difficult to just call you Beta. It feels rude, like you don't have a name."

"I'll ask Alpha about that, but I think that would be fine- AH!"

River came running towards Lucky and pushed him down.

"I'm sorry, father, I meant to stop, but I kept sliding-"

"It's fine, River. I'm just a little out of it."

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in the forests beyond..._****_Bella_**

_Ugh, where am I? Is this the forests beyond? The place that my mother told stories about? Will I really get to meet the dogs that have fallen along our adventure!?_Alfie ran up to the rather disgruntled Bella and started jumping for joy.

"Bella! You're here! You're here! Martha and I were getting lonely with not many other dogs willing to be our friends here. Fill me in! What have you been doing!? It's been a while since I saw you!"

Bella blinked.

"Long story short, we have a pack now consisting of a mixture lf many wild dogs, leashed dogs, and fierce dogs, one of which is my mate and now I have pups..."

Alfie paused. He stared blankly ahead.

"I'm not even going to ask anymore. I got some of that from Martha, but not the mate part..."

A weird void-like space appeared near them. Martha walked over with some other dogs she had been speaking with, four of which of which were Fiery, the previous alpha, Blade, and Breeze.

"What is that?" Martha asked.

The void showed a warped image of the wild pack camp, with Arrow speaking to Lucky, and Golden, Tough, and River were playing in the background.

* * *

**Yes, this is the end of the first chapter. It's very short, because I wanted to start the story off quickly, but also my phone is at like 13% battery. I will be posting a pack hierarchy after some specific story events happen. Until then, cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've still only 1 review so far, but I'm really excited to continue this story so I'm going to write the second chapter anyway! Wouldn't want this story to become like my other chapter book...  
**

_**Sunshine**_

_I don't know if anybody else has noticed the giant circle-shaped thing right inside camp, but to be safe, I'll tell some people. Maybe Lucky has seen one before. Maybe they're harmless!_

"Hey, Beta! I don't know if you've noticed this, but there's a big circle thing in the middle of camp. It's floating, and it looks like the things longpaws used to look at themselves," Sunshine described.

"Omega, there's- wait, let me look..." Lucky followed Sunshine in the direction she said this circle-object was located. He stopped when he saw it.

"See!" she exclaimed. "It's floating! Have you seen one of these before? Or not?"

"No, but I have- wait... Sunshine, look through the circle..." Lucky said, confused. She waltzed over and looked through. There she saw the face of Alfie looking back at her.

_**Alfie**_

_Oh wait! It's Sunshine! I need to find some way to communicate with her! Um..._

"Sunshine! Can you hear me!?" Alfie barked loudly. Sunshine flinched.

"Loud and clear..." she responded.

Whisper walked up behind Alfie. "Is Storm there? I want to talk to her!"

"Storm's here, I just have to go get her. STORM!?" she howled. The howl echoed through the void and rang in the dog's ears.

Storm walked to the portal/void/circle, the dogs didn't know what to call it at this point.

"Whisper, you wanted to see me? I know I'm happy to see you!" she yipped happily.

"Storm!" Whisper jumped at the circle and somehow went through it, coming out on the other side and landing on Storm.

Lucky paused. "Well... interesting developments..."


End file.
